


Pray in the Abbys

by Thabita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thabita/pseuds/Thabita
Summary: This story is a retrospective of what the chapter of "Praying in the abyss" would be like if Asami and Akihito had a son.Akihito and his son are in the temple waiting for Asami.





	1. Attack and flight

 

Akihito finished bathing his four-year-old son to sleep, Ryuuiji was his father's physical personification, but he had the characteristic personality of his mother.

I love you, my little space warrior— Akihito kissed his son's forehead and said goodbye to him— Dream with angels.

Mom...— Akihito refocuses on his son— when will dad come back? Every time the little one came to that question, he lost his hopes, eight months had passed since the bombing in the attic and had come to this Buddhist temple. The blond had no more excuses to invent.

Soon— he could not tell the child that they were under an imminent threat of death, he had had enough trauma, sometimes Ryuuiji gets up suffocating believing to see the gunfire of the machine guns, his heart can't stand seeing his son like that— You want to sleep on the same futon next to mom?

 

Yes! _—_ The boy gets energetic and snuggles up with his mother while he caresses his hair.

A while ago the boy had fallen asleep, but the blonde's mind was still elsewhere... Asami. He misses him, he needs him, he needs to be told that everything will be fine, that he loved him. Akihito is not a weakling, damn is the wife of the most influential man in Asia! But all this is a lot of pressure for him, he has not been accustomed to the world of Asami and never will. He just wanted to be at home with the man he loves and raise his son together! Is too much to ask? Could the fucking mobsters ever stop fucking?

This is not like that time with Fei long, now he has a son, his responsibility. He still feels nauseous when he thinks he could see him lost, his son may have died, his innocent baby would pay for the of psychos.

 

The memories again take him to that night...

 

**Flashback**

* * *

 

 

He pulled his son out of bed suddenly, held his drowsy son in his arms and locked themselves in the panic room next to Asami after the blackout, his heart was going to come out of his chest.

Listen when you open the deck you'll run to the chopper and go with Kirishima do you understand Akihito? _—_ Asami dictated orders to him but he was still stunned by all that was going on.

No! I won't leave you, we'll all Asami— the man grunted at her husband's stubbornness— Akihito up the damn chopper!

I told you I won't do it without you-Asami knew it wouldn't retract so easy, the last thing I wanted was to have them in the crossfire.

 

The man took his husband's cheeks in his hands, forcing to stare at him — I'm not going to lose my family today, okay? — the look that Asami threw at Akihito was fierce and desperate. Seeing a man like Asami desperate made him feel shivers.

I'll go... — She smashed her lips with her husband's, didn't need words between them, never needed them. Asami said goodbye to his son with a kiss on his forehead. He had to be strong for the beings he loved, they couldn't keep wasting time, they would soon find them — come on.

Asami opened the deck while covering Akihito who was running towards the helicopter, shots were raining around them, Ryuuiji Despabilóed and began to scream disconsolately. From one moment to another, a bullet reached Ryuuiji, it was going to hit his head, but ended up rubbing his ear, kirishima protected them while Asami defended.

They finally entered the helicopter— My God Ryuuiji!— His hands shook when he saw the amount of blood, he sought the wound and breathed again when he noticed that it is only a superficial rubbing.

 

Mom hurts me— Akihito pressed the wound gently to stop the bleeding, Kirishima was mounted on the helicopter— Everything is fine?!— Lenses lit the helicopter and prepared for takeoff— A bullet grazed Ryuuiji but it is mild, everything is fine.

I know... You'll be fine— Akihito did not know whether he was trying to comfort himself or his son, snuggled him in his arms to soothe him— It'll soon stop hurting.

 

But...— Akihito interrupted you— Are you Iroman right? He's strong— this seemed to reassure him for now— Yes, mommy, I am— Akihito dried his baby's tears and kissed his cheeks.

And Asami?!— we can't leave and leave him alone with all of them— Asami-sama will be fine they came reinforcements— Akihito caught sight of the window at Suoh and a group of men next to Asami. The helicopter ascended and was lost in the sky— Where are we going Kirishima?

We will meet with Asami-sama in one of its properties and then go to the airport — after about an hour and a half of flight they came to camouflaged sheds between trees and fields.

 

 

When they landed, they were approached by Dr. Yamagachi, his primary care physician. He immediately sought medical attention for Ryuuiji which was already pale— he will be fine, the bullet tore his Escafoidea pit, but he was able to mend with 2 stitches— The subordinates settled him in a room, was looking for Asami but this one had not yet arrived. The adrenaline he had in his system stopped having effect and he felt nervous, tried to calm down while his son slept.

Asami had finally appeared! A helicopter landed near the trails, the desperate blonde ran to see the state of her husband, jumped on him and hugged him hard, until he realized that they were not alone and quickly pulled away from him ashamed.

Asami summoned a meeting with his henchmen on the current situation and the plan that will take place — that's all gentlemen, you can retire — Asami needed a moment with her husband, found Akihito in the vicinity admiring the scenery.

He took the young man in his arms depositing several kisses on his neck— Are you okay?— Akihito turned to confront the older man, Asami could not deceive him, felt his body tense and the anguish was noticeable behind the mask. The possessive desire to always have everything under control over him and his son. She took her husband's lips in a passionate kiss, felt as the body of the other relaxed.

 

Where's Ryuuiji?— Akihito took him to the room— he's asleep, a bullet grazed his ear, but nothing serious, he got some stitches. Asami approached his son and inspected his ear. The wrath flowed from the man, his genius burst, everything was red and he wanted to empty the loader of his weapon into someone. Every homicidal thought vanished when she felt her husband's hands on her back— I know what you're thinking, Ryuichi it's not your fault.

If he were a good father, his son did not Tedría stitches, took the hand of his golden man and deposited a chaste kiss. Akihito knows what this means, the crime lord is not a man of many words, has a tendency to keep everything for him.

Attracted him so that he would sit on his lap what would I do without him? His love. Their foreheads came together taking advantage of the moment of intimacy between the two— they have to go.

But you just got here! Wait... Go? Why don't you include yourself in prayer?— Akihito abruptly moved away from him  No, we will not separate, Asami, we are a family!— The blond exasperated because Asami was thinking about separating them now. If you go with me, you'll only be a nuisance

 

Don't you dare talk to me like we're one of your pawns. I'm your damn husband!— the blond blew up— it's not right to separate now

Asami's patience hovered over a thread— you know you don't mean that to me— man growled. Sighed, the last thing I needed now was a fight— Kitty listen to me, you'd be in the middle of the crossfire, it'll be best for our son.

It's true, it's best for our son, but he felt a feeling that came out of his chest— don't go crazy and shoot everyone in my absence— he mocked when his mouths melted in another kiss.

 

 

 

I'll try Kitty--smiled gracefully.

 

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

 

 Soon they would be together, all this will be over.

 

 

 


	2. Happy Birthday Ryuiji!

¡Feliz cumpleaños Ryuiji! Akihito y los otros monjes del templo celebraron el cumpleaños de la pequeña Asami. Los monjes prepararon para el niño un pan dulce con pasas de uva y encima de ésta una vela, Akihito estaba extremadamente agradecido por ello.

 

Todo era muy humilde en comparación con las grandes celebraciones que Asami solía hacer en el cumpleaños de su hijo, pero para Akihito estaba bien, los monjes lo hicieron con mucho aprecio.

 

 

 

Ahora sopla las velas y pide un deseo hijo, el niño pensó por un momento en lo que más deseaba, quería que su padre estuviera aquí y regresara a casa. Michihiro y los demás son buenos con él, juegan con los superhéroes todas las tardes después de la meditación, pero él quería volver a la escuela y jugar con sus amigos, hacer cuentas con el tío Kei y jugar las peleas con el tío Kazumi.

 

_"Quiero que papá vuelva a casa pronto",_ el muchacho extrañaba mucho a su padre, su madre siempre dice que está en un trabajo muy importante ... Pero no entiende por qué su padre no lo llamó, siempre lo llamó. Cuando iba a reuniones en el extranjero.

 

 

 

Mamá, ¿papá no vendrá a mi cumpleaños? - preguntó algo triste al pequeño.

No Ryuiji, lo siento ... Akihito sintió un arrepentimiento al ver la decepción en la cara de su hijo.

 

En su mente inocente cuando tenía cinco años, Ryuuiji creía que su padre ya no lo quería, que había hecho algo muy malo y por eso no le habló. ¿Está enojado conmigo?

 

¡Por supuesto no! Él ...— ya no sabía qué decir, no quería que el niño pensara esas cosas, ni quería llenarlo de mentiras. Tu padre está en una misión secreta por su trabajo como ... ¡un agente secreto! Como los que pasan en las películas.

 

 

En cuanto a los agentes del escudo? "interrumpió el niño.

 

¡Si, asi! ¡Si papá nos llama ahora, los malos descubrirán la misión!

 

 

 

De repente, Michihiro entró con los brazos llenos de regalos. ¿Qué es todo esto?

 

Es para Ryuiji: la mojado musculosa apiló los regalos en el suelo y el chico se abalanzó sobre ellos.

 

Ustedes no tuvieron que hacerlo.

 

No es de nosotros Akihito-san.

 

 

 

¿Qué? - Akihito leyó la tarjeta que acompañaba los regalos "para Ryuiji de papá" ¡Dios mío! Su pecho estaba lleno de calor, este es el lado de Asami que nadie ve, el padre amoroso.

 

Ryuuiji corrió con entusiasmo a los regalos para romper el papel frenéticamente, el muchacho estaba lleno de alegría.

 

 

¡Mamá, mira! - el hombre le había dado una colección de Marvel Avengers, tenía que ser Asami, con una hubiera bastado.

 

 

Y esto es para ti, Akihito-san: Michihiro, un sobre blanco, lee en el frente "Asami Akihito" con la elegante letra de su esposo. Akihito se retiró por un momento lejos de los demás para poder leer la carta en la intimidad de su cámara.

 

 

* * *

_Mi akihito_

_Cuando nos casamos, juré protegerte sobre todas las cosas, ahora tu seguridad implica que estamos separados. Debes dejar de ser tan terco y entender, escucha lo que Michihiro te dice, sigue las medidas de seguridad. No intentes comunicarte conmigo, tus conocidos y familiares, porque podrías ser contactado, mantente al margen mientras se resuelve este asunto._

 

_Cuida de usted y de nuestro hijo mientras yo no, cuando todo esto termine, nos iremos a casa y todo será como era antes, sea paciente._

_Extraño tu desastrosa cocina, siempre tuya._

 

* * *

 

 

Akihito sacudió la carta contra su pecho, yo también te extraño, bastardo.

 

¿Estará bien? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Ese viejo pervertido debe entender que no vive solo en whisky y Dunhill.

 

 

 

**En otro lugar del mundo.**

El hombre observó el atardecer a través de las ventanas de la casa donde se alojaba, otra noche sin él ... Sin su Akihito.

 

 

 

No quería acostarme en la cama, no tenía ese olor ni el calor de la casa, la comida no tenía ese toque que Akihito le dio, se sintió frustrado, Asami Ryuichi es un hombre de hábitos y de Ciertos gustos, estaba acostumbrado a su hogar.

 

Su cordura colgaba de un hilo, los condenados estaban retrasando el proceso para que Asami se desesperara y buscara la ubicación de Akihito, pero no. El hombre no se había convertido en el rey del inframundo de Tokio para nada.

 

Ansiaba por Akihito, cada poro de él deseaba, su hijo dorado no se convirtió en su marido solo porque era increíble en el sexo, pero también por eso, resulta que Akihito le da al hombre comodidad y estabilidad mental.

 

 

Es por eso que estarás seguro de aplastarlos a todos, cada uno de ellos.

 

 

 

 


	3. Fire

 

Akihito was in the agricultural fields near the temple picking up the harvest of the day, when it was suddenly heard a great roar and nuebes of black smoke were formed over the temple.

Ryuiji!— Desperate ran to the temple to rescue his son, but was stopped by strong arms— let me Michihiro!

Akihito-san don't go, it's dangerous!— he fought the muscular man, though he had no advantage over him, but his instinct to protect his son dominated him completely, he applied a jiu-jitsu technique he learned from Suoh, left the monk motionless on the ground.

Went into the temple, looking for his son frantically— Ryuiji! Where are you?

 

Mom! —he listened to the voice of his son, but could not visualize it-Ryuiji!

Mami! I see nothing— then he saw it among all the smoke, ran towards his son and took him in his arms and came out of the place nates to end up collapsing-my baby-filled his head with kisses, I checked his son one last time to check that it was really well his state— Jesus! Are you okay.

Mom You're suffocating me— the blonde loosen his grip but did not let go— Sorry baby, I'm sorry.

Akihito-san!— the monks approached him— guys who happened?!

 

The temple has burned down but we managed to rescue the Buddha, shit is huge as they had the strength to get tons of brass, their conviction is too strong— Akihito-san, a man left this for you.

I take the piece of paper " _You've_ _been_ _found_ " — a man? Which man? — the monks described a tall furry man, who looked like a gorilla... Sakazaki, that bastard.

Shit! Shit... They were found, took his son in arms and quickly went to pack his things to the rooms near the temple, he knew that if he tried to communicate with Asami not take the call, he just happened to call him.

Fei Long...

 

Akihito with heaviness marked the number on his phone, he would never have wanted to be in a situation where he would have to ask for help from the boss of the Chinese mafia. It was not a part of his past that wanted to revive, but they had overcome, Akihito is not a man who tends to keep things. Fei Long and Takaa Akihito had an independent relationship with that of Asami, one could not say that Takaa Akihito was an enemy target of the Chinese mafia, although it was not a friend,But he was certain that if he asked for his help, the Chinese would give it to him.

When Asami chose Akihito on Fei Long, he finally decided to leave him behind, Asami Ryuichi would always have a piece of his mind. But it's been several years and they have a son now.

When you meet Fei long as the blond knows him, one realizes that the Chinese is a very suffering person but nonetheless is not a bad person.

Akihito— heard the silky male voice— your call is unexpected to me.

Let's leave the Games, I know you're aware of every detail of the situation— the Chinese followed taunting— the classic wife irritated by her husband's lack of attention.

I've been attacked— he felt the change in man's temperament— are you okay?— his voice left behind the Burlon accent, by a much more serious one.

Yes, I'm fine. Listen I need to go I have found, have left a warning and have burned the temple in which we sheltered my son and I — the silence on the line distressed it — I need you to help me... Please Fei.

  
The last time I saw you, I told you that you're welcome in Hong Kong, that hasn't changed. 

You know something about him... of my husband.

Is here in my territory, not that games is playing but that does not stand in my business.

 

I need to talk to him, could you help me with that?— a sigh was heard on the other side of the line — My subordinates will go for you, Yoh communicate to give you the location information... and Akihito.

Yes?

Take Care-the call was finished.

The last few hours was spent to finish collecting everything. He took his son out of his hands and saw the temple in the distance, all this is because of him, they have only given him cordiality and he brings them this.

Are you leaving? — he leapt at the sudden voice — Michio! You frightened Me — he smiled ashamed to be found on the spot, but the monk remained stoic as usual.

 

I want you to take this — at first glance it looked like a traditional bento but by the weight Akihito realized what it was, I look surprised at the eyes — this...

You will need it... You need to protect your loved ones — so Akihito remembered the shooting lessons he had taken, he didn't want to be weak anymore, he didn't want to be used anymore, he wanted to protect his son, he wanted to be useful to his husband for once.

Suddenly a series of emotions pierced his chest and jumped into the arms of the monk in a fraternal hug — I won a friend here, thanks Michihiro.

The man blush to the tips of the ears — Akihito-san... I — this child had obtained a place in his heart, he had that thing in his eyes that people wanted to protect, his smile was sincere and that personality so humble and beautiful despite the atrocities he has experienced. Although the blond did not realize, he was special and strong, like the rarest rose that blooms in the winter.

 

I'm never going to forget about you Akihito-san— they were departed when a helicopter landed near them— Ryuiji let's go.

Approached the helicopter, since he saw Fei Long's men felt tense, they treated him and his son as a special guest, but he was not stopped being tense, they arrived at an airport where they were boarded on a plane , they lasted four hours of flight.

Arriving in Hong Kong was supposed to go directly to where Fei Long was, but when he got to the helicopter he felt a certain feeling, the guards now treated them differently — now I'm not a guest of honor, "he said sarcastically, on entering he stayed Stunned before the vision before him... Asami. 

He took the man in his arms trying to wake him up— Ryuichi awake... —it was very hot to touch, my love...

 

I was unconscious and handcuffed why? That's not how Fei Long said it would be — why is he unconscious? Answer me! — they ignored it.

Mom's all right?-noticed the nervous child.

All is well, just remember what mom told you — Akihito had to mentally prepare his son about what was going to happen, he explained that he must protect the beings you love and sometimes do things to do.

After a few minutes of flight and the men began to speak in a European language... We are supposed to be in China... Are the terrorists! ... Akihito sacked his weapon suddenly and spoke in English to understand— Turn around— Ryuiji crouched down and hid on the floor between the seats keeping calm as his mother told him, is all to protect us from the bad.

But the men were quick and stripped easily of the weapon and pointed at him, Ryuiji was snuggle hoping not to hear the shots as tears came out of his eyes.

For the moment the shots turned out to be for the enemy and were not inside his body glaring his life, his husband lashed against them.

Asami!— suddenly the plane began to descend violently— we crashed!

 


End file.
